The Water Flowers of Cerulean City (Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style))
"The Water Flowers of Cerulean City" is the 7th episode of ''Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style)''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Misty - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Brock - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * James - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Meowth - Himself * Officer Jenny - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Daisy - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Lily - Andie (The Nut Job) * Violet - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) Trivia: * This is Gadget, Andie, and Berri's debut. Quotes: * Tammy:Very Ghost Pokemon That look like This (Creepie Face) * Dale:Funny Face Tammy * Tammy:Hey what about Vermillion City? * Dale:Uh huh * Tammy;It's Must be so romantic * Dale:Ok let's go * Tammy: where * Dale:To cerulean City * Orinoco: Since I'm new in town * Mrs Brisby: I'm not off-duty until after your bedtime * Tammy: I'm The fourth sensational Sister * Andie: There are Only Three Sensational Sisters and One Runt * Lily:Misty you left here pretending you wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, because you couldn't compare with us, because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are. * Dale:Uh-oh * :That wasn't the reason! * Gadget: Well then I guess like you came back because you couldn't make it as a Pokémon trainer. * Tammy: It wasn't my idea to come back here. The only reason I'm here is because he wanted to come. * Gadget Hackwrench: Well he's totally not someone I'd choose for a boyfriend but you're no prize yourself. * Tammy: My boyfriend! If I battle him that'll prove I'm not a quitter and I'm just a good a trainer as you three. * Gadget Hackrench: Well, you are the only one of us with the Pokémon that can actually battle. * Tammy:All Right Dale are you ready to Rumble? * Dale: Huh * Tammy:I Wasn't gonna Challenge you Until you me Paid Me back from My Bike But this an exception. if you want the Cascade badge you have to beat me * Dale:Because I guess I'm not gonna get that Cascade Bage * Gadget Hackwrench: Wrong we're giving this badge to you, Dale * Dale: Huh * Tammy: How come he gets the Badge? He Didn't win * Gadget Hackwrench: Pikachu was the one that like totally saved us all, and if he had used Pikachu from the start, there was no way your Water Pokémon could've won. * Tammy: Aww man... * Andie: Tammy, you just go right on trying to be a Pokémon trainer. You might as well be good at something, cause you'll never be stars like us. * Tammy: you keep that up and you'll Be seeing Stars * Berri: Chill Out * Gadget : Tammy, sweetie Be careful you know We Love you * Tammy:Yeah * Orinoco: Dale! hey man * Dale: yo Orinoco! * Orinoco: How it go? * (Dale shows him the Cascade Badge) * Orinoco: Cool let's go! * Tammy:You're not Leaving about Me behind! * Dale: Aw shucks, Tammy, you're not gonna be a sore loser are you? * Tammy: I didn't Lose anything it was a draw * Dale:Well I'm the one who got the badge! * Tammy:What? You know you lost with Butterfree! * Dale:That was just round one! I made a great comeback! * Tammy: If Team Rocket hadn't busted in I would've destroyed you! * Dale: You're lucky they showed up! You were about to lose! * Tammy: Lose? I was just getting started! * Dale:Oh yeah * Tammy:Oh Yeah * Orinoco:Oh Bother Gallery: Dale-0.jpg|Dale as Ash Ketchum Tammy pokemon (TheBluesrockz Animal Style).png|Tammy as Misty Gallery-orinoco.jpg|Orinoco as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Magica de Spell in DuckTales.jpg|Magica De Spell as Jessie Prince john as fat cat.jpg|Prince John as James 20150101230304!052Meowth AG anime 3.png|Meowth as Himself Mrs Brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Officer Jenny Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Daisy Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie as Lily Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day).png|Berri as Violet Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:TheBluesRockz